Dope
by SavageauthorAJ
Summary: When Kenny loses his sister he falls into a deep depression and begins to drink and smoke pot. Stan has tried everything he can think of to save the man he loves. Can anything save Kenny? StanXKenny Slash Oneshot


**Dope**

**Edited By** - Evesplayground

"I can't keep doing this, Kenny!" Stan yelled.

Kenny sat silently by the blacked-out window of his small studio apartment that he had once shared with his boyfriend Stan. He didn't acknowledge Stan, he didn't even know if he was there or if it was an illusion brought up by the pot he had just smoked. But that changed when the black-haired man pulled him up and shoved him against the nearby wall. Kenny still didn't look at his lover he just tried to focus back to the spot where he was sitting. Stan had had enough and gave Kenny a sharp slap across the face with his free hand.

"Would you look at me?!" Stan yelled still holding the man against the wall.

Kenny's tired blue eyes looked at him; they were red from all the pot and lack of sleep of the recent months. "You promised me that you would stop using that junk!" Stan yelled giving Kenny another shove against the wall.

"This is the last time," Kenny answered looking away from his boyfriend.

Stan let Kenny go and moved away from him as he made sure not to trip over all the empty beer cans and liquor bottles. He looked back over to the man that he loved and watched him take his seat back by the window. Stan didn't know how much more of this he could take. He loved Kenny more than anything but he just couldn't keep watching him destroy himself.

The apartment reeked of alcohol and Marijuana. Stan understood why this happened but he had never thought that it would go on this long. When Kenny lost his sister he fell into depression. He had tried everything to save the man from trying to be understanding to moving out, but nothing worked. He didn't know how to help him anymore. He looked at Kenny again and saw him open a bottle of vodka. He had no choice but to leave and hoped Kenny would come to his senses before he killed himself.

"I'm leaving, Kenny," Stan said walking to the front door.

When he didn't hear him respond he knew that he had to say it, "I won't...I won't be coming again," Stan added struggling with the words.

It felt like forever before Kenny said anything. But finally he answered back.

"So you're giving up on me," Kenny simply said and went back to drinking.

"I'm sorry, Kenny, but I just can't keep doing this with you. I can't even kiss you because I can't stand the taste of beer and dope. Come find me when you want my help," Stan answered trying his best not to cry.

Kenny again said nothing he simply just looked out the window. Stan opened the front door letting in cool fresh air from the outside. But before he walked out he had just one more thing to say.

"I love you Kenny," Stan stated loud enough that the blond haired man would hear.

With that he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Kenny watched as Stan walked down the path from the apartment to his car and take off.

Kenny picked up a joint that he had lying on the floor next to him and lit it up. He took a deep puff and then let the smoke escape his lips. The effects of the dope quickly took hold and added to his last high. He felt his well hidden pain of watching Stan walk out fade away. He could only hope that it would stay away for good.

Kenny looked around the apartment looking at all the garbage that littered the floor and began to try to understand, but it just didn't register to him. It felt that there was nothing wrong. 'Maybe it's because of the pot,' Kenny thought.

"I just don't understand," Kenny said in a frustrated huff and turned back to the window.

"Well understanding was never your strong suit," A female voice suddenly said.

Kenny jerked around in search for the voice and there in front of him stood his sister looking exactly as she did the night of her death.

"Karen how are you—? When did you—?" Kenny tried his best to get the words out but they just wouldn't come. Then he looked down at the joint that was in his hand and he knew then that it wasn't really her it was just an illusion and his hope faded.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Ken? This isn't like you," Karen said.

Kenny just looked away; he didn't want to look at the hallucination that took the form of his sister. "There's no point in saying what doesn't need to be said," Kenny let out coldly.

"It's not your fault for what happened to me, Kenny. It never was," Karen said softly.

Kenny was just trying his best to hold it together, to just avoid having to say anything. But it all became too much and he shot up and looked at her and began to yell.

"It was always my fault! If I would have paid more attention to that guy's actions He never would have hurt you! He never would have—" Kenny didn't finish and fell to the ground in tears.

Kenny didn't know how long he cried for but it was like the illusion of his sister was just waiting for him to look at her before she continued.

"The truth is I don't think I would have listened, even if you would have told me. I was in love with him, Ken. I knew all about his anger and his faults, but I was just too much in love with him to just let go.

"But choosing to hurt yourself the way you are isn't solving anything. Do you think that this is what I want you doing?" Karen said boldly.

"You're not real, you're gone. Just go away and let me suffer!" Kenny yelled out taking to his feet and picking up the half empty bottle of vodka.

"So you're going to push me away, just like everyone that has ever wanted to help you?" Karen asked.

"They didn't care! None of them did! That's why they all left me! They just chose not to understand!" Kenny yelled out after taking a swig of the drink in his hand. He had made sure not to look at her when he said it this time he faced an empty wall. That was also when he noticed that the joint had gone out in his other hand.

"What about me? Didn't I try to help you?" A different voice asked.

Kenny knew who that voice belonged to. But he didn't have the strength to face him. He just looked out the window after placing the half-burnt joint on the ground.

"Well, I guess I didn't then. But then again I'm not surprised you feel that way since I walked out of here only 20 minutes ago. But tell me, Ken, did you ever really love me or was I just someone that you could just fuck!" The male voice yelled out.

"How dare you! You are not Stan you are not my Stan!" Kenny yelled out still not looking at the illusion.

"No, I'm just the side of him that has held everything, everything that you need to hear!" Stan said back.

There was only silence as Kenny covered his ears and tried his best not to hear.

"Did you know that I had lost my job a month after you became this pathetic shell of a man? Or that when I had moved out of here I had to move back home? How did it feel when you saw me walk out of here? Did it even register in that polluted brain of yours or was it that you just didn't care?" Stan yelled out.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Kenny screamed violently lunging out of his seat toward the fake Stan without success.

The illusion was unfazed and just smirked at him and waited for Kenny to yell or try to attack him again. To his surprise he saw Kenny roll up into a fetal position and softly cry.

"I see that I finally got through to you," Stan said and disappeared into nothing.

"Don't go please! Kenny said sobbing. "Don't leave me. What Have I done? God, forgive me I fucked up I fucked up big!"

It felt like Kenny had been on the floor for hours but finally he gathered up his strength and got up and raced out the front door and let it slam shut behind him. He just ran not paying much attention to anything else. He knew he needed to get to Stan; he need help and he knew it was Stan that would help him get there.

It felt like no time had passed when he had made it to Stan's parent's house. Before he had a chance to get to the door Stan ran out to him and his legs just gave out and he fell into his strong arms.

"I'm sorry Stan for everything. I love you and I need help. I want help Stan. I finally realized that I need you more than dope," Kenny said.

"I'll get you help, Ken," Stan said burying his face into his boyfriend's messy hair. "I will always love you, Kenny" He continued and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**This Has nothing to do with any other south park Stories I have done in the past. I am still working on the sequel to You are my Life.**

**Please Review if you liked it thanks!**


End file.
